Love, Jackson
by HPSmallCharm29
Summary: This is like a continuation of my oneshot If I Don't make it back. It's basically about Jackson during the war in a lettersjournal format. Please read an review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though!_

_Summary: Well, this is going to be about Jackson while he is at war. The chapters are either going to be in letter format or Journal format. The journal could be anyone's, but it will be Jackson's 95 of the time. The letters are just going to be from Jackson to anyone really (except Abby, Jory, and Ian). Oh, and any names you don't know are the names of people's kids. _

Chapter 1 – September 18th, 2020, Leaving Day

Dear my magnificent Mel,  
I have no idea when you are going to read this, hopefully you will when you get back from the airport. I miss you already, and I haven't even left yet. I know that you don't want me going away to war, but I feel like it's something that I have to do. Tell Jennie and Andrew that I love them so much, and that I am going to miss them everyday I'm away. I love you so much Mel, and I am going to miss you terribly. I will be thinking of you every moment of every day, and dreaming of you every night. I know you are going to miss me a lot (at least I hope you are) but please be strong when you around Jennie and Andrew. I don't want them to worry. I don't know what else to say except that I love you, and I am going to feel empty without you by my side every day. I love you, be strong, and I will write as often as I can.  
Love for always and forever,  
Jackson

Dear Eric and Taylor,  
Hey guys! I hope you get this when you come home. I just wanted you both to know how much I appreciate you both in my life.  
Eric – you are like a brother to me. You may have been a rat on the island, but you have changed a lot since then. Thanks for always being there, and for being such a great friend.  
Taylor – I don't even know what to say. You are such a great person, and I'm glad we became really close friends on the island.  
Both of you – Please look out for Melissa, and take care of her. I know this sounds morbid, but just in case something does happen, I wanted you both to know how much I love you! See you soon, and I will write as much as I can.  
Love, Jackson

Dear Nathan and Daley,  
Hey you two, how are you? How are little Jamie and Chris doing? I'm going to miss them so much while I'm away. Let them know that I love them, okay? I'm going to miss you guys dreadfully while I'm away, and I just wanted to let you both know that. Please take care of Mel whenever she needs you. I asked Taylor and Eric to do the same. I love you both, and I will write when I can.  
Love, Jackson

P.S. This is to Lex – Hey buddy! I know you hate that name now, but you will always be my little buddy! Man, you are like my little brother and my best friend, I hate leaving you. I'm leaving it up to you to take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay? Love you bro, I'll miss you and I'll try to write often!  
Love, Jackson

**A/N: All right, this one is actually going to be a story! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that it sounded so morbid, but Jackson is leaving for war! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry if Jackson sounded OOC, let's pretend he got soft when he left the island. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though!_

_Summary: okay here's chapter 2, just journal entries, i haven't really decided if i'm going to have dialogue, osrry that the frist two chapters aren't very long...i'm working on it!! anyway, here it is!_

Chapter 2 – September 19th, 2020, The Arrival

**Jackson's Journal Entry**

Dear Journal,  
I've never really written in a journal before, but Mel gave this to me so I'm going to give it a try. We landed at our station today, and guess where I am stationed? Well, you can't really guess since you are a journal, but anyway. We are stationed on the island where we crashed around 15 years ago!!! Can you believe it?? This is just so weird. I think we are on the other side of the island than where we were when we crashed. Nothing looks familiar on this side. Yes, I know, all trees look the same, but I think I would be able to tell if this was the same place I lived in for 3 months, and it's not. At least now I can appreciate the beauty of the ocean since I know where I am, and I know that I am not going to be stuck here for who knows how long. Here's some background on the war: we (the U.S.) are fighting with South Korea against North Korea. I'm not sure who is on North Korea's side.  
So I'm here with a bunch of great people. We've hit it off really well, and it reminds me of that letter we found from the soldier who was stationed here during WWI or WWII, I can't remember. I hope that I make it home, unlike him. Two people that I've really gotten close with, even though we've only been here a day, are James and Angelica. Angelica is really sweet and she is a genius! She can do math in her head that I don't even think Lex can do! It's pretty amazing. James is really hilarious. I told him how he remin ded me of Eric. When we get home I'm definitely introducing them to Mel, Nathan, Daley, Eric, Taylor, and Lex. I miss everyone so much, especially Mel and the kids. Hopefully being with these amazing people will distract me from the emptiness I feel without my family. Hopefully.

**Melissa's Journal Entry**

Hey Journal,  
It's been one day since Jackson has been gone, and I am already sick to my stomach with worry. I miss him so much, and I am praying to God that nothing happens to him. Jennie and Andrew miss him horribly. They are a little young to understand where he is, but I think that's for the best. However, they do know that he won't be coming back for a while, and let me tell you, they do not like that at all! I read the letter he wrote to me before he left, and I broke down and cried while I was reading it. I'll probably be doing tha t more often now. I have our wedding picture next to my bed so I can see him when I go to bed every night, and when I wake up every morning. The house feels so empty without Jackson, and so do I. I just want him to come back safely, and be with me. I want him back so bad, and whenever I think about him not being here, it makes me want to break down and cry. Nathan, Daley, Lex, Taylor, Eric, and I are going out tonight, so I better go get ready for that.

**Eric's Journal Entry**

Sup Journal?  
Well, today was the first day I've spent without talking and seeing Jackson, and I do not like it at all! I probably sound like a whiny child, but I don't care! I want my best friend back and I want him back right now! You think this is bad? Wait until it's been like a week, then I'll be crying like a baby. Taylor's pretty upset too, but she's trying not to show it. (She's failing miserably by the way). I hope it gets eas ier to live without Jackson while he's gone, but I doubt it will. It will probably just get harder, but a man came dream right? With any luck, when all of us get together we won't all be depressed and have nothing to talk about. Maybe it will be like it used to be, but I doubt it. But hey, a man can dream right? I'll just have to bring my "funniness" with me when we all go out tonight. I hope Mel, Jennie, and Andrew are doing all right. Well, I've got to go find Taylor and see if she's ready to go out. Sayonara!

**A/N: okay chapter 2 done!! please please please review and tell me what you think!!! be honest, i can take the criricism so bring it on!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though! oh and i don't own the line "my love for your burns with the intensity...blah blah...someone i know said that so i am just borrowing it for this story! _

_Summary: Chapter 3 is here!!, i can't really summarize it so just go read it!!! _

Chapter 3 – September 21st, 2020, The First Letters

**Melissa's Journal Entry**

Hey Journal!  
Today is a good day! Why? Well let me tell you. I got a letter from Jackson today!! I know it's only been 3 days since he left, but I still miss him so insanely much. Anyway, I'm going to put his letter in here so I don't lose it, and then I'm going to write him back.

_(Jackson's letter) _September 19th, 2020_  
_Dear my darling Melissa,  
We landed at our station today, and you'll never believe where we are. The island we lived on for 3 months, 15 years ago! We're not on the same side though, trust me. How are things going at home? Keep giving my love to Jennie and Andrew. God, I miss you all so much. I know why I joined the army, but now I feel like hitting myself on the head with a coconut and saying "you idiot! Never leave your family again!" At least I'm not the only one going through this. James and Angelica left their families behind too, so we're all going through this together.  
Oh, baby, I miss you so much, you have no idea. I feel like writing this letter is pointless because words cannot even come close to describing how much I miss you and love you. But I'm going to try. My love for you burns with the intensity of 300,000,000,000 suns. If I was stronger, I would swim all the way back to America just so I could see your beautiful face, and hold you. I can hear your laugh in my head whenever I hear something funny, and I can hear your soothing voice anytime someone asks me a question. When I dream about you every night, it seems so real that when I wake up I can still smell your perfume. I can still feel your warm arms wrapped around mine, and I can still feel your lips on mine, like you were really there.  
I love you and miss you so much, it keeps me up at night. Being here, on the island, brings back memories of when we were here, and it makes it that much harder to be without you. Please give everyone my love, and remind me when I come home to never leave you ever again.  
All my love forever,  
Jackson

_(Melissa's Letter) _September 21st, 2020  
Dear Jackson,  
I got your letter today, and boy do you know how to make a girl cry. Everyone here is as good as can be expected. Don't worry; Jennie and Andrew are given your love everyday, multiple times a day. It's good that we both have people to turn to when we are feeling particularly crappy.  
Wow! Back on the island; that must be interesting. Did you tell anyone that you were stranded there for 3 months during high school? That would make for an interesting camp fire story.  
Being here without you is so hard, for the kids too. They miss their nightly stories, since I am not very good in that department. I keep your picture next to our bed so you are the first thing I see every morning, and the last thing I see every night. Three things here feel so empty: the house, our bed, and me.  
Whenever I come home from work, you aren't here. I used to walk into the house and hear music playing, and see you singing along and dancing in the kitchen, making dinner. Now when I come home, I can still hear you singing along, and I can still see you dancing in my head, but it's not as good as the real thing. Now the house is lonely and empty without you.  
Going to bed and waking up are hard to do now. When you were here I would go to bed with you next to me. You would be so close that I could feel your heat coming off your body, and onto mine. I could feel your breath on my back and neck, and I felt so safe just knowing you were there. Now, I go to bed alone, with only a picture of you in my head. When I wake up, your arms aren't around my waist, but I can still feel you, like you were there all along.  
I feel like there is an emptiness inside me now that you are gone, that only you can fill. Things that I used to think were hysterically funny; don't seem all that funny anymore. Not even Eric can make me laugh. Smile yes; Laugh, no. I miss you, I love you, and I need you. You are my light, my love, my protection, my everything. Without you, I'm empty, because you complete me. I need you to come home safely. I don't know when you are coming home, but I know that you will because without you I would die, and I know you would never let anything happen to me. Nothing would ever be the same without you. I need to hold you, to feel your touch, to kiss you, to love you. Please come home safely.  
All my love forever and for always,  
Mel

**A/N:SO! What did you think!! Please review and tell me if you want me to update, and give me your comments/criticism please!! oh, and if you are reading this please please please review also, don't just read it, cuz i want to know what you think!! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though!_

_Summary: Chapter 4!!!! woo hoo!! okay just go read! oh an this chappy doesn't really have a title, sorry! i couldn't think of one.   
_  
Chapter 4 – September 23rd, 2020

Dear my marvelous Mel,

Reading your letter, seeing your beautiful handwriting, makes me miss you even more. I thought reading your letter would help make the hurt go away, but it only made it worse. However, I do not want you to stop writing, para nada. Things here are going pretty well. We had a few minor attacks yesterday, but nothing fatal and nothing to worry about (though I know you will worry anyway). Sometimes I wish something would happen, like getting attacked, because then it gives me a distraction. I hate just sitting here waiting. It gives me way too much time to think about you, the kids, and everyone else. I miss you guys like crazy and I hope I did an okay job of expressing that in my last letter.

I read your letter today and you made me cry, which you know is not an easy thing to do. Some people even thing it's an accomplishment when they get me to cry. Anyway, your words touched my soul, and I could picture you writing them, and your voice was in my head as I read them. It pains me to read what you write. I don't want to know how empty you feel, because it just makes this so much harder. But, you have to keep telling me what you're feeling so I can keep reminding myself how big of an idiot I am for leaving you.

I wish I could see you, hear you, or just be in your presence. When I am with you it makes everything seem okay. I am always happy when I am around you, because you light up my life. It's harder to be happy here without you, and knowing that you are hurting. I can't stand not being with you. When I met you, you changed my life, and I want you to know that I will always be grateful for that. I love you so much, and I promise that I will come home to you, safely.

Loving and missing you,  
Jackson  
P.S. I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow you'll get it.

_(Mel's Response)_

Dear my jubilant Jackson – ha is that an oxy moron or what!?

Reading your letters makes it so hard to get up every morning, because I know you aren't going to be there. Your letters aren't enough. I'm so glad that you aren't getting attacked that much!! Okay, I get that you are bored but please, for my sake, do not wish that you will get attacked just for some excitement! Go into the jungle, I am sure you will find something exciting in there. Give my love to James and Angelica, I hope they are doing okay.

Jennie and Andrew miss you a ton. It's so heartbreaking to see them ask when you are going to be home, and I have no answer for them. Most nights now, one or both of them end up crawling into my bed to sleep with me. I know Jennie is 8 and is probably too old for that, but I do not care. It is so much less lonely when people are on the other side of the bed, and it's not just me all alone.

Your letters make me cry as well you know! I love you so much and it hurts to not see any part of you. That's just not right, I want all of you; I need all of you. You need to send a recent picture in your next letter, and I am enclosing a picture of me, Jennie, and Andrew in this letter, since you don't get any of us either.

I just can't even express how much I miss you, love you, and need you. I feel like I've run out of words to describe it or words aren't even good enough to tell you how much I miss you. My love for you would fill the entire galaxy and more if you could actually see it. I'm getting impatient, and it's only been 5 days! I can't even imagine how I am going to feel when it's been 5 weeks! But, I am here waiting for you, and I will be until you return home. I will wait for you forever if I have to.

Love you, miss you, and wish you were here,  
Mel  
P.S. A surprise, I love surprises! I can't wait to find out what it is.

**Jennie's Journal**

Dear Diary,

It's been 5 days since daddy left. I know mommy thinks me and Andrew don't know where daddy went, but I do. I know he went off to fight in a war, and I know he wants to come back really bad. I wish he would come home soon. I hope he comes home in time for my birthday. I know he gets to come home sometimes, so maybe he will come home then. My birthday is in January, and I can't wait.

I miss my dad so much. I hate going to school and seeing all my friends with both of their parents, when I only have one. Why did my dad have to leave? I wish he didn't go, but then he wouldn't be the great person that he is.

Mom thinks that I'm asleep, but I know she cries herself to sleep most nights. That's why I go sleep in her bed most nights. Sometimes I bring Andrew with me, but he's only 4 so he's too young to realize how lonely mommy is. I wish my mommy would hurt less, but I don't thin she'll be her normal self until daddy comes home. I miss my daddy a lot, and I wish he would come home. Maybe that's what I'll ask Santa for, for Christmas this year. The best present in the whole wide world would be my daddy coming home for Christmas. Time for bed. I'm going to pray for daddy tonight and ask God if He can convince Santa to bring my daddy home for Christmas, or sooner.

**A/N: woo hoo another chapter done!! okay people, if you read this, please, i'm begging you review also!! i really really really appreciate them, and i want to know what you think of my story!! So please go press the little square button and review!! Oh, one more thing, there is actually going to be dialogue in the next chapter, i hope i can do dialogue!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though! _

Summary: my first chapter with dialogue! i hope y'all like it!

Chapter 5 – September 24th, 2020, Acceptance

Saturday – Noon

The house on California Drive that is usually buzzing with excitement and activity, was now peaceful and quiet that Saturday afternoon. Inside, Mel and her two wonderful children were eating lunch nice and politely – which by the way, is not normal for them – with no clue at all about the surprise that they were going to get in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!  
Melissa looked up from the stove, surprised that someone was calling, and then went to pick up the phone. She had no idea at all what she was in for when she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked, with a hint of nervousness in her voice that only those extremely close to her would be able to hear, like, say, Jackson for example.

"What's with the nervous tone?" asked a deep, sexy, male voice in a sort of playful yet concerned tone that Mel recognized once the man uttered the first syllable.

"JACKSON!" Melissa squealed with delight as Jennie scrambled out of her chair and ran to the phone. Andrew, however, looked on a little confused, but nonetheless calm, and sat there eating his grilled cheese. He probably didn't know "Jackson" also meant "daddy." "I want to talk to daddy, mom! Please, please, please!" Jennie yelled, while Andrew's ears perked up at the word daddy, and ran over to them yelling "me too" over and over again.

"Okay, Jackson, I'm going to hand you over to Jennie first."  
"'Kay babe."

"DADDY!" Jennie screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've missed you oh so very much."  
"Hey my little baby doll, I have missed you very much too! Are you taking care of mommy and Andrew?" He asked taking on a military sergeant type of voice.  
"Sir, yes sir" she responded while saluting her father, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Dad, when are you going to come home? You better come home soon because I am getting a little impatient." Jennie demanded, well, as well as an 8 year old angel can demand something.  
Jackson's deep laugh rumbled through the phone. "I don't know munchkin, but I want to come home just as much as you want me back."  
"Okay, well, I love you daddy! Do you want to talk to Andrew now?"  
"I love you too baby doll. And put on the little guy!"  
"Bye Dad!"  
"Bye Jennie!"

"Daddy!" Yelled Andrew as Jennie passed him the phone and then went to go finish her lunch.  
"Hey little guy! How're you doing without me there to read you stories every night?" Jackson asked, putting on his little kid voice.  
"Mommy isn't very good at the voices like you are."  
"Well that's too bad. Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it, and you will get to hear the funny voices again."  
"Yay! I love you daddy, here's mommy! Bye!"  
"Love you too little guy."

Finally it was Mel's turn to talk to Jackson.  
"Hey sweetie! It's about time you got to me!" Mel said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.  
"Hey babe! How are things at home? How is everyone else?" Jackson questioned.  
"The kids and I are fine, everything's fine. I'm pretty sure everyone else is fine too. They're all coming here tonight, so I'll find out later. Wait, aren't you on the island? How are you calling?" Mel demanded. Well, sort of demanded. Let's just say Jennie got her "demanding" skills from Mel.  
"Babe, it has been 15 years since we were last on the island. They have new technology and stuff on the island now." Jackson retorted.  
"Fine, fine. Anyway onto more important things. How are you? Have there been anymore attacks?"  
"Everything's going great here. Still no major attacks yet, but its okay because all of us are spending time together and getting close. It helps for a distraction when I'm missing you all."  
"That's good. I thought that as the days went by that you were gone, that it would get harder here, but it's actually getting better. It's, like, easier now."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm glad that it's getting easier over there for you too. I don't have much time left to talk, so let me just say I love you and I miss you! Write to me whenever you can, and I'll do the same."  
"I love you too honey. Be safe, I'll miss you!"  
They said their final goodbyes and hung up, each wishing they could just stay on the phone for hours, like when they were teenagers.

**6:00 P.M. Still Saturday, at Melissa's house  
**  
That evening Mel, Taylor, Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Eric were all sitting in Mel's living room. Jennie and Andrew were watching a movie in Mel's room, and Jamie and Chris (Nathan and Daley's kids) were with a babysitter. They were all just sitting around talking, mostly about all the good times they had in high school (and the island of course! How can you not have good times stranded on an island?)

"Remember when we had just got there, and we were trying to figure out how to make a fire? Nathan was so sure that his way was going to work that he wouldn't even let Jackson use his lighter!" Eric said, laughing at the memory of Nathan struggling with the fire.  
"Okay, okay, I learned my lesson. I had always planned on asking Jackson why he had a lighter with him, but I never did. Do you know why Mel?" Nathan asked.  
"No, I don't. But that's a very good question. I am definitely going to ask him that next time I write." Mel replied.  
"I remember when we played that Mazeathon on Lex's birthday. That was so much fun, even though I didn't admit it then. I will proudly admit now that I had a really fun time playing, Lex." Taylor told Lex.  
"Why, thank you, Taylor. I remember when we celebrated Day's birthday a few weeks after Jackson, Abby, Eric, and Mel left to go explore."  
"Oh yeah! That was so much fun. We had, like, coconut fights, and we tried to play volleyball with a mango, I think, in the water. That was the best birthday I have ever had. I just wish that you two, Jackson, and Abby had been there with us." Daley said to Mel and Eric.  
"Yeah, it sounds like you guys had a pretty good time while we were gone. Did you even miss us?" Eric asked teasingly.  
"Of course we did!" Nathan, Daley, and Lex exclaimed.  
"I have a memory from our first day back at school after we got rescued." Mel said. "Jackson and I were still not talking to each other because of that huge fight we had on the island. Do you remember that Eric?"  
"Oh yeah, it was a humongous blow out. That is the only time I remember seeing you actually scream at Jackson." Eric said.  
"Ha, yeah. Well, we were back at school and these kids were like "harassing" me about something, I don't even remember what, but I do remember them asking me if I was telling the truth about something."

**---FLASHBACK---  
**_"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" one of the girls asked Mel.  
Jackson appeared from behind a tree in the school yard. "Look into her eyes," he said. "Eyes are a window to the soul. Just look, really look, into her eyes and you'll find answers. Even answers she doesn't want you to find."  
Mel turned to look at Jackson, not noticing the three girls walking away, leaving them to talk. "You're pretty insightful for someone who refuses to talk, especially to me."  
Jackson's face hardened. "How would you know that?" he asked rudely. "You don't know me."  
"That's because you don't let anyone get to know you. Once they start to try, or start getting close to you, you shut them out. Just like you did to me." Mel informed Jackson.  
"How dare you say that about me. You know nothing about me to start making assumptions about me!" Jackson bellowed  
"Because you won't let me get to know you! And how dare you say that my eyes are a window to my soul! You don't know me either!" Melissa shouted back.  
"There's something I've always wanted to tell you since the first day I came to this school, 5 months ago, but I've always stopped myself."  
"Yeah? What's that?"  
Jackson's face softened. "That your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Yes, I don't know you, but I've watched you. Your eyes are a window to your soul because you try not to show how you really feel, so your eyes reveal it for you."  
Melissa was speechless, so Jackson continued.  
"I know that you don't know me, and I don't know you, but I'm willing to let you in, if you let me in too. I really miss you being in my life Mel."  
"Really?" Mel asked disbelievingly.  
Jackson didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed her, sweetly and tenderly. He pulled back, took her hand, and walked away from the school. Neither one caring about anything else but eachother for the rest of the day.  
_**---END FLASHBACK---**

"What did you guys fight about?" Nathan asked. "We could all tell something was wrong because there was so much tension when you came back, but we were too afraid to ask you."  
"Gosh, I don't even remember what we fought about. It must have been about, I don't know, not getting to know each other, or something like that." Mel answered.  
"Yeah, I think it was something like that. Jackson was mad about something, so Mel tried to talk to him and he blew her off, like really blew her off, and then it was a huge blow out, and no more talking." Eric said.  
"Oh, good. I thought that maybe it was my fault that you guys got into a fight." Taylor said, sounding relieved.  
"No, no, it wasn't you Taylor." Mel said. Oh, jeez, it's already 9:30. I have to go put Jennie and Andrew to bed. Sorry to cut this night short guys."  
"Hey, no problem. Just one more thing before we go. How are you doing?" Nathan asked Mel.  
"You know, I'm doing better. A lot better actually. Each day is getting easier instead of harder, which is good. It's like I've finally accepted that he isn't going to be back for a while, and I have moved on." Mel answered.  
"Well, that's good. So, we better be going. We should definitely do this again." Eric said.  
"Yeah, definitely" everyone agreed.  
"See you guys later," Mel said as she closed the door and went upstairs. She found Jennie and Andrew fast asleep on her bed. She lifted them both up, tucked them in to their own beds, and then got ready for sleep herself. Once her head hit the pillow, she was engulfed in blackness as the dream world took over, and she dreamt all night about the good times her and Jackson had in high school, college, and the good times she wanted to have when he got home.

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to put up! i hope i did an okay job with dialogue! please please please review! i want to hear your thoughts!! now go press that button and review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Flight 29 Down or the characters, wish I did though! Oh, and there's this one part with medics on the island that i sort of got from Charmed, and if you love charmed like me you will know exactly what i'm talking about._

Summary: so here's chapter 6!! sorry this took so long, i had a bit of writers block there for a while. I hope y'all like this chapter as much as you've liked the others ones!! Just in case : Angie and Angelica are the same people. Read on: 

Chapter 6 – November 24th, 2020 – 2 Months Later

It was finally Thanksgiving. The day that was supposed to be filled with happiness, giving thanks (hence the name), family, and of course, football. Well, today was filled with all of those things plus more. There was a nervous tension in the air, and sadness filled the room as everyone realized it was the first Thanksgiving without Jackson.

All of the Flight 29 Downers (and the kids) were at Nathan and Daley's house for Thanksgiving. Everyone was talking and laughing but you could tell that the air was filled with unanswered questions. Nobody had heard from Jackson since the phone call Mel had received. In other words, no one had heard from him in 2 months, and no one knew why. They were pretty positive he was still alive. They hadn't gotten a letter saying he was dead, and no one from the army had said anything to Mel about him. Everyone wished that Mel had heard something, because hearing something, even something terrible, was better than knowing nothing at all.

Mel and Nathan were in the kitchen talking and getting appetizers ready while everyone else was playing with the kids in the living room.

"I just need to know _something_ you know? Just…even something like he's injured but is okay; just something. I'm going crazy over here not knowing anything!"

"I wish I could help you Mel. I wish I knew something that could help you, but I don't. I wish I could tell you that I know he's safe, but I can't. He's in the war for Pete's sake and he could die." Nathan responded.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I had stopped him from going to war. I should have done more to convince him not to go."

"Mel, you did as much as you could, but Jackson was set on going to war. You know that once Jackson's made up his mind about something, there's no changing it. Plus, he thought this was the only way he could, I don't know, pay his debt to society."

"Ugh! What debt? So he was a wild and bad kid! He didn't kill anyone, or drop atomic bombs on the U.S.!"

"I know that Mel. But Jackson really needed to do this. All we can do is respect his choice, and pray to God that he comes home safe."

Nathan wrapped Mel in a hug, and then they brought the appetizers out to the rest of the group, not noticing the small girl with tears running down her cheeks, sneaking upstairs to the play room where she and the other kids had gone to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


ISLAND

"Angelica! Where did James go?" Jackson yelled while trying to stay hidden from all the planes that had started bombing the island ten minutes ago, for the second time that day. This constant bombing had been going on for 2 months now.

"I don't know!! He went to go get-"

BOOM! A bomb had just crashed into the 100 meter space between Angelica and Jackson, sending them both flying backwards. Angelica flew into a tree and got knocked out cold.

"Angie!" Jackson screamed after recovering from the blast. "Angie! Are you okay? Oh, please, God, let her be okay." A lot of tree and rocks had created a barrier to where Angelica was, so Jackson started to go find other people to see if they were okay.

"Callie, Derek!" Jackson said as he tumbled out of the jungle. "Are you guys okay? Have you seen James?"  
"Last we saw he was heading out with the other medics to help the injured soldiers." Callie answered.  
"Where's Angie?" Derek asked, looking worried.  
"She's somewhere in the jungle. A bomb came down between us and I can't get to her. What if she's really hurt?" Jackson was starting to panic.  
"Don't worry Jackson. She could just be knocked out. How about we go look for her and you go see if you can find James." Derek said calmly, recognizing that Jackson was getting frantic.  
"Yeah, okay" Jackson said as he started to run back to their camp spot where the medics were, and Derek and Callie ran into the jungle to look for Angelica.

When Jackson got to the medical spot, it was not a pretty site. Dead or severely injured bodies lay all over the ground. The medic site had been hit with bombs from a bunch of fighter planes. Jackson saw all the people who were still alive shooting at all the planes circling the island.

"James!" Jackson yelled when he found his friends body among the mass of dead bodies. "James, no! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! James please, please don't leave me, I need you! Please no!" He screamed as he lifted up James' body to check for a pulse. There wasn't one. "NO!" Tears streamed down Jackson's face as he grabbed his gun with fury and went to go help the others fight.

An hour later, the bombing and fighting finally ceased. Jackson was walking back to the tent when he saw Derek and Callie come out of the jungle, carrying Angie. Running up to them Jackson asked "Is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He took her out of Derek's arms and held her close. He couldn't lose her too.  
"No, she's not. Just knocked out, she'll be fine." Callie reassured Jackson.  
"Did you find James?" Derek asked hopefully. Everyone on the island was really close to James. You could tell he was liked by everyone.  
"Yeah. Um…he's…he's dead." Jackson said as tears started flowing down his face again.  
"Oh my gosh" Derek said and he wrapped his arms around Callie who had gone white with shock.  
"Yeah. So I say we win this war. For James." Jackson replied.  
"For James." Callie and Derek said in unison, and they all walked back to camp together, waiting for Angie to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BACK TO NATHAN AND DALEY'S HOUSE**

Their Thanksgiving feast had come to a close. The men were now watching the football game (duh), the kids were sleeping (except Jennie) and the women were in the kitchen talking (about everything).

Jennie was in the living room with all the men, but she wasn't watching the game like the rest of them. She was doing one of the things she does best – writing.

Jennie's Journal Entry

Today is Thanksgiving. Yay. It's the first Thanksgiving that we are having without dad being here. It's no fun at all without him here. He always makes holidays fun for me. I miss him a lot. I heard Mom and Uncle Nathan talking today about daddy. He hasn't written or called in 2 months. That's a really long time and mom and everyone else is really worried. They don't know if he's dead or not. I don't know what I would do without my dad. I need him. I hope he just couldn't write because of something good, not something bad. You can tell that everyone is just pretending to be happy. Last year at Thanksgiving when we were all together, things were different.

Mom and all the other girl adults didn't stay in the kitchen to talk, they were in the living room watching the game and talking. They didn't have anything private to talk about because nothing was bad. I know that they are talking about dad now, because mom looks pretty upset even though she is trying to hide it. Last year daddy and the other boy adults were really into the football game. They were shouting and it was so loud that none of us little kids could get a nap in from all the turkey. They're loud now but it's like they don't want to be as loud as they were last year because dad isn't there. I hope dad's okay. I don't like when all of my family is sad. I also don't like not knowing anything, because I know a lot about stuff. But right now I don't, and I don't like it. Not at all.

End Journal Entry 

Nathan, Eric and Lex were all watching the football game, trying to get into it, but to no avail. They were trying to avoid the subject of Jackson since Jennie was in the room, but once she left, they started talking about him.

"Watching this game always reminds me of high school football" said Nathan.  
"Oh yeah, you, Eric and Jackson were all on the high school team weren't you?" Lex said, laughing a little. The only one he could actually picture playing football was Jackson.  
Like he was reading his mind, Eric said "Don't laugh. We were all pretty good. We all ended up on the Varsity team by senior year. I actually think Jackson made it junior year, his first year at school."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He did. Oh man, I remember that day like it was yesterday." Said Nathan. "I have never seen Jackson so excited since then."

--**FLASHBACK--  
**  
_"Okay guys, no matter what team we are on, we stick together alright?" Nathan asked Eric and Jackson.  
"Dude, relax." Jackson said. "It's going to be freaking awesome if we make varsity, but it's not like we're going to stop becoming friends because some of us are on varsity and some of us aren't."  
"I know, but, just to make sure."  
"Fine, if you really need us to say it…" Eric said.  
_"_I do." Nathan replied.  
"OK then. Ready Jackson?" Eric asked, as Jackson nodded.  
Eric and Jackson both held up their right hands and said in unison:  
"I, Eric McGorrill/Cody Jackson, promise to never ever, ever, desert my best friend Nathan just because I made a better football team than he did."  
"Hahaha very funny guys" Nathan said, though you could tell he thought their little speech was very funny.  
"Okay, enough dawdling, let's go check that list!" Jackson shouted as they all went over to the section were team list were posted.  
"Let's see…..Nathan McHugh: Junior Varsity, Eric McGorrill: Junior Varsity and Cody Jackson…." Nathan read off the list, but paused as he reached Jackson's name.  
_"_What man? Why did you stop?" Jackson questioned.  
_"_Dude…you made varsity!" Nathan yelled.  
_"_GO JACKSON!" Eric screamed.  
_"_What? Are you kidding me??" Jackson said, smiling really big.  
_"_No man, take a look and see for yourself." Eric said.  
_"_OH MY GOSH!! I made varsity!!" Jackson yelled jumping up and down.  
At that exact moment, Daley, Taylor and Mel all walked down the hallway to witness Jackson, Nathan and Eric all jumping and screaming.  
_"_Um...guys? What in the world are you doing?" Mel asked.  
_"_Babe! I made varsity football!!" Jackson yelled as he ran over to her, lifted her up, and kissed her hard on the lips.  
"Jackson!! That's so awesome!" Mel said, smiling proudly.  
"This has got to be one of the best days of my life." Jackson said. _

**--END FLASHBACK--**

"Man, did we have good times in high school" Nathan said, as he recalled that memory.  
"Yeah, we did. Hopefully we'll get to have more memories once Jackson gets home. Safely." Eric said.

All three men got up from the couch and went to go visit their ladies in the kitchen to spend as much time with them as they could. They were all going to enjoy the time they had left with each other. They didn't want to waste any of their time left, because they knew they would regret that forever.

**A/N: So what do you think?? Please review, I could definitely use some criticism but some good things are great too!! So please please please tell me your thoughts..i hate when people read and don't review. Trust me, i can take criticism. Also some ideas for chapter 7 cuz i'm kind of stuck on what to do next...so go review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Agh, don't make me say it! fine..i don't own flight 29 down or any of the characters.. i also don't own the song How to save a life, that would belong to the fray! _

Summary: hey guys, guess what! this is the last chapter! so i hope you like it, and even if you don't review anyway, so that means you have to review after you finish this chapter!! now go read!

Chapter 7 – November 28th, 2020 – The Aftermath

After that fateful day on the island, the day theylost James – among others - , nothing would ever be the same; especially for Jackson and Angelica. James was close with everyone on the island but it was pretty obvious that he was the closest with Jackson and Angie.

Since that day, Angie and Jackson clung to each other, fearing the loss of another dear friend.  
Since that day, Jackson was plagued with visions of his best friend, dead, and nightmares of losing Angie.

Callie and Derek had tried to get Jackson out of this depression he had trapped himself in, but it didn't work. The only time Jackson felt like he was truly happy was when he was alone, with pictures of his family surrounding him. Thoughts of regret plagued his mind: why did he even go to war in the first place? All he wanted was to be back home.

"I wish I could leave this place. Now." Jackson said to Angie that day when they were in the tent alone.  
"I wish I could too, Jackson. Anything would beat being here, especially now that James is gone. I miss my husband and my daughter, but we signed up for this. We have to finish it."  
"I'm starting to think signing up wasn't such a good idea. Then we wouldn't have had to lose James."  
"Think of it this way: if we hadn't signed up for this, we wouldn't have met James, each other, or any of the wonderful people here."  
"What happens when one of them dies next?"  
"You have to stop living in the future and the past. You need to start living in the now. Nothing will ever get better if you dwell on it, and don't start moving on. Who knows how much time we are going to have left with each other, so we might as well make the most of it."  
"You're right Angie. I know you are, it's just…it's so hard without him here to keep us all happy, and to keep us all going when things get hard."  
"I know it's hard Jackson, but it's going to get better. I promise you."  
"I'm going to hold you to that" Jackson said, smiling for the first time in days.  
"You do that." Angie said as she got up to leave the tent. "You should write to your family. I'm sure they're really worried about you."

Jackson nodded and got out some paper and a pencil. _Oh, where to begin_ he thought, and began to write…

**Dear Mel, Jennie, Andrew, and everyone else, **

I'm sorry I haven't written in over 2 months, and I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain (I'm pretty sure I did). At least I have a legitimate reason for not writing, right? For the past 2 months, our site has been getting attacked around 3 to 4 times a day from the North Korea fighter planes. They've been bombing us nonstop, but it finally ended on the 24**th****. **

Sadly, this isn't going to be a happy-go-lucky we had no casualties letter. We had around 10 casualties I believe. A few of the fighter planes bombed the medical tents that we had, and killed many of the soldiers and the majority of the medics. One of them being James.

For those of you that don't know, James, Angelica and I had become **extremely**** close since we have been on the island. It was extremely tough for both of us to loseJames, and it still is hard. I loved James like he was my brother, so I have been a little depressed since then, but it's getting better. This really makes me want to be home with all of you, because I don't know what I would do if I lost any you. I wish I was home with you, and I hope I will be with you soon. **

How was your Thanksgiving? I hate that I have to miss all of the special days where all of us are together. I hope I will get to spend Christmas with you, or at least get to talk to you then.

I don't know what else to say except I love you all very much, and I can't wait to be back home with you.

**Love,**

**Jackson**

Melissa had tears running down her face as she read the letter out loud to all of her friends. She had heard a lot about James before this and knew that he had meant so much to Jackson.

"Oh my gosh" Nathan said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group as Mel had read the letter to them. "I can only imagine what he is going through right now."

"I wish we could be there for him" Lex said as he put his arms around Mel, since they were the only ones without someone to comfort them.  
"You have no idea how badly I want to be there for him. I almost considered going with him." Mel said.  
"Really?" Eric said, surprised that Mel had even considered going to war.  
"Yeah. I never told him though, because I knew that there was know way I could. I couldn't leave the kids."  
"We should go, and you" Taylor said pointing to Mel, "you should go write him back."  
"Okay. Bye guys" Mel said.

She got up and went into her room to write to Jackson. It would probably be the shortest letter she would ever write to Jackson while he's away. But she knows he doesn't need a long, sappy reply. He just needs to know that she will always be there for him.

**Jackson, **

We all love you, and we are all going to be with you forever. No matter what.

Love, Us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ISLAND – NIGHTTIME **

The 20 people that were left on the island were all sitting around the fire, reminiscing about all the ones they lost. (Basically James). After they had finished talking about all of the good times they'd had, Jackson got up, walked into the tent and brought back out his guitar. (Let's pretend he brought his guitar with him, okay? K.)

He sat back down and said "losing James reminded me of this song I used to love when I was a teenager. Even though we did have mostly good times, we did have some bad times. Mostly just Fames and I. I felt like he was the brother I never had, and we definitely fought like we were brothers." Everyone laughed at that. "Anyway, this song is called How to Save a Life by The Fray, so here goes." Jackson said and he started to sing and play.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
__He smiles politely back at you  
__You stare politely right on through  
__Some sort of window on your right  
__As he goes left and you stay right  
__Between the lines of fear and blame  
__And you begin to wonder why you came _

Everyone was staring at Jackson, so hypnotized by the sound of his beautiful voice. They had no idea how good Jackson was at singing and playing guitar. Except Angie, Jackson had played for her before.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I know how to save a life.  
Let him know that you know best  
__Cause after all you do know best  
__Try to slip past his defense  
__Without granting innocence  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong  
__The things you've told him all along  
__And pray to God he hears you  
__And pray to God he hears you _

By this time, Jackson had begun to cry, as did all of the women. All of the men looked very solemn, with tears in their eyes, remembering James.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
As he begins to raise his voice  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
__Drive until you lose the road  
__Or break with the ones you've followed  
__He will do one of two things  
__He will admit to everything  
__Or he'll say he just not the same  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came. _

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life. _

How to save a life, how to save a life,

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life. _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night  
__Had I known how to save a life.  
How to save a life, how to save a life. _

When Jackson was finished, everyone stood up and clapped – loudly- for him. Angie went over to Jackson and hugged him, wetting his shoulder with her tears. The wind started to blow, and rustled the leaves on the trees, as if they were clapping along with everyone else. But Jackson knew it was James, and right then, he knew everything was going to be okay. He had been told it many time before, but he believed it now.

**A/N: SO!!! what do you think of my last chapter!!?? don't worry i'm putting up an epilogue...once i get 5 reviews for this chapter, so no reviews, no epilogue!! (unless of course it takes to long to get 5 reviews) so please review guys, i want to hear your thoughts, even if you don't like it tell me what i can do to make it better. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed for my story! you are all so great!**


	8. Epilogue!

_Dislcaimer: i sadly don't own flight 29 down or the characters..._

Summary: well here's the epilogue!! i didn't get 5 reviews but i figured some people really wanted it put up so here it is, i hope you all like it!!

Chapter 8 – January 1st, 2025 – Epilogue

It was the five year anniversary of Jackson's return, which also happened to be New Years Eve. Mel, Jackson, Nathan, Daley, Taylor, Eric, and Lex were all celebrating at Mel and Jackson's house with a few new additions to their group.

Taylor and Eric had their first born 3 years ago: Jessica Angelica McGorrill, and Mel and Jackson had their third child just last year: James Derek Jackson. Not only were the kids the new addition, but Lex was able to snag himself a girlfriend for 3 years who he was going to propose to that evening (don't worry, she says yes!)

The last new addition to their sacred group is the lovely Angelica a.k.a Angie that had just happened to live across the street from Mel and Jackson. Coincidence? No, that's called fate. I guess the All Powerful One decided that it would be a good idea for them to live close together, just in case. (Oh and her husband and her daughter June Ingrid Pilkington).

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone screamed as they watched the ball drop on their TV. All the couples kissed passionately, as is appropriate on New Years, and all the kids jumped up and down hugging each other. Lucky for the adults, all the kids had become really good friends, especially June and Jennie now that they were both 13.

"I can't believe it's been 5 years since you came home, Jackson" Mel said as the excitement started to die down.  
"Yeah, I know. I remember when I found out we had won the war, I was so excited to be coming home and seeing you all." Jackson replied as he placed Mel on his lap.  
"I still can't believe that Angie has lived across from us since we moved here, and we never knew."  
"I know, it's crazy. I'm so glad that you guys hit it off so well. For a few years it was like you were both teenagers and were inseparable" Jackson said with a laugh.  
"Hahaha. Angie's an amazing person; I just wish I could have met James, too."

A sad look crossed Jackson's face as he remembered one of his closest friends on the island. Even after all these years, it was still hard for him and Angie to talk about James. "You would have loved him too, I guarantee it" Jackson said with a smile.

"Okay everyone!" Eric yelled, "It's time for our New Years tradition! So put the kids to bed and let's get started!"  
"Okay guys, you heard the man, up to bed" Jackson said to all the kids.  
"But dad, me and June are 13, shouldn't we be able to stay up later?" complained Jennie.  
"How about you can when you learn grammar. Okay? It's Jennie and I" Jackson teased.  
"Ugh, whatever dad."  
"Hey, at least we are letting her sleepover, okay, now go up to bed and talk about "girlie" things for as long as you want, and I won't tell your mother" he added with a whisper.  
"Thanks dad!" "Thanks Mr. J!" Jennie and June yelled as they ran up the stairs with all of the other kids.

"So, Eric, what was this New Years tradition you were talking about?" Lex asked, confused, because he never knew they actually had a tradition.  
"Well, we don't really have one, but I just thought we could all use a little peace and quiet without the kids to talk." Eric explained.  
"Great idea, Eric" Angie said.  
"Why thank you miss."  
"What did you have in mind to talk about Eric?" Mel asked.  
"Hm...Well I really don't know. Anyone else have any ideas?" Eric asked looking around the room.  
"How about anyone just say something random that pops into your head, remember we used to do that in high school?" Daley said.  
"Yeah, that sounds like the fun" Angie said.  
"Oh, I got one!" Mel said. "I was supposed to ask Jackson this when he was away but I guess I forgot, so I'll ask you now" Mel said turning to Jackson.  
"What?" Jackson asked, dreading what she was going to ask.  
"What were you doing with lighters when we were stuck on the island?"

**A/N: well i hope you all liked this, and even though it's the epilogue i still want you to review to tell me what you thought of it, and the whole story! if you have any new ideas for me to write about then i would love to hear them. OH, and hey guess what!! i have a name on fictionpress now, it's HowToSaveALife so look for me there too! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story!! i really appreciate all of your comments!! love you all!!**


End file.
